


Jack and Ianto’s Eggs

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Competition, Easter, Egg Decorating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: Gwen has seen her teammates in a lot of compromising positions but this one might just take the cake. Finding Jack and Ianto in the hub kitchen surrounded by eggs in a fierce battle of decoration shouldn’t have surprised her, especially once she found out it was because of a stupid bet.





	Jack and Ianto’s Eggs

Sometimes Gwen didn’t know why she carried on, Torchwood had changed her life in so many ways but not all of them good. Some days she woke up and just didn’t have the energy to move, ever since Tosh and Owen died it was like there was a physical barrier between her and everything she had been passionate about. She couldn’t look around the hub without seeing their ghosts, they were everywhere she turned. The med bay would always be Owens in her mind, the many computers and cables were Tosh’s domain but now they were gone and they were never coming back.

But it wasn’t as if the rift gave them a break, it seemed to be spitting out more flotsam and jetsam than usual. She couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse that they’d been flung back in at the deep end after everything.

One thing she did know however was that it was her responsibility to make sure her two remaining teammates stayed afloat, so that’s why when she found them both in the hub kitchen surrounded by bowls of what she assumed to be multicoloured blood, she was a little concerned they had lost their minds, “Uh, guys?” She looked around at the many egg cups holding a rainbow of eggs, “What are you doing?”

“Gwen!” Ianto reacted first, eyes darting about as he tried to come up with an explanation that didn’t make him seem like a crazy person, “We were just-”

“Ianto said he could paint better eggs than me” Jack cut him off, causing Ianto to groan behind him and hang his head, “What? Don’t pretend like this was all my idea, you’re the one who went out and bought all this food colouring”

Upon closer inspection Gwen found the bowls were indeed full of food colouring and not blood like she had first assumed, “Painting eggs?”

“For Easter!” Jack grinned placing another egg, this one green, in an assorted egg cup, “I’ve been round for a long time, I’ve practically mastered the art and when I brought it up Ianto had the audacity to challenge me”

Not at all impressed, Ianto put his own egg down, “Age does not automatically correlate with wisdom nor talent Jack”

“He’s just annoyed because my eggs look better” Jack smirked at his own innuendo, “We have a bet going, whoever’s eggs turn out better wins”

Gwen knew better by now than to ask what the bet entailed, knowing these two it wasn’t something she would want to hear in the workplace, instead she asked, “And how do you decide who wins?”

“You can be judge, I suppose it’s fairer that way” Jack shrugged as he went back to dipping his eggs in the dye, “We won’t be long”

Shrugging, Gwen decided there were worse ways to spend her day and sat down at the little table in the corner of the room. While Ianto was working faster, Jack was a superior dyer. He was even doing some with multiple colours by only holding part of the egg in the dye, creating little bands of colour. She only had to watch him for a little while before he caught her looking and decided to show off, making a rainbow egg of all things, even Ianto looked a little jealous, “I never decorated eggs as a kid, how did you get dragged into this Ianto?” Art was not something she imagined Ianto would be any good at, it just didn’t fit his image but here he was proving her wrong.

Smiling to himself, Ianto surprised her by being more open than usual, “When I was a kid we spent Easter at my Nans, she lived in the countryside and loved this sort of thing.” He had a faraway look in his eyes as he continued, “She’d get me and Rhia, my sister, to decorate a bunch of eggs for the church in town but Rhiannon would always get bored halfway though and leave most of them to me. I got pretty good at it over the years”

It didn’t take long for them to run out of eggs and Gwen was going to announce Jack the winner but Ianto stopped her and pulled out a set of little paintbrushes, “What are those for?” Jack asked suspiciously

“Well we’ve still got to paint them” Ianto rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me you thought I’d let you win so easily”

“Of course not” Jack swiped one of the brushes confidently even though he had no idea what he was doing, “Let the best man win”

“Oh don’t worry” Ianto looked over his shoulder at him as he bent over to start painting an egg, “I will” and if he purposefully distracted Jack with his tight trousers, well that was just a little friendly competition

Gwen found herself laughing along with the two men as they painted decorative designs on their pastel eggs, surprised by how well Ianto’s came out though she shouldn’t have been. Was there anything that man couldn’t do? In the end there was a clear winner, “Sorry Jack but your haven’t got an eye for the details” she shrugged as Jack’s face fell, “Ianto’s look amazing, honestly I’m going to have to get him to paint my nails in the future” he’d managed to execute every last detail, they looked like something she could have bought in a shop

“Oh he’s great at it” Jack agreed even as Ianto hissed at him to shut up, “He paints mine all the time, much steadier hands than me”

“He paints your nails?” Gwen shouldn’t be shocked but she’d never seen any evidence of it

“His toenails” Ianto explains when he see’s Gwen look at Jack’s hands with confusion, “Doesn’t chip as often”

Getting to her feet, Gwen smiled sadly at the eggs, “Well you learn something new every day. Tosh and Owen would have loved this. I miss them”

“I know, but as long as we remember them they haven’t truly gone” Jack smiled sadly, “Knowing Tosh she could have wiped the floor with both of us” he put a hand on Gwen’s shoulder comfortingly, “But Owen would have hated it, or at least pretended to”

“Yeah” Gwen sighed, feeling better having talked about it a little, “Well you two settle your bet, just do it quietly and clean up after yourselves” and wasn’t that a strange thing to say in the workplace, “I’ve got work to do”

Making sure Gwen was far enough away that she couldn’t hear them, Ianto smirked at his boss. It wasn’t often he won one of their little bets and he was going to enjoy his prize immensely, “So,” he bit his lip, “Do I get my prize?”

“Are you sure I can’t temp you with something else?” Jack wheedled, stalking closer with a seductive smile, “I can think of a number of things you’d like just as much, if not more”

“I’m quite sure” Ianto stood his ground and breathed through his mouth to avoid the pheromones he knew Jack would be exploiting to get his own way, “Come on, a bets a bet Captain”

Groaning, Jack pressed an open mouthed kiss to his lovers neck, “You know I love it when you call me that”

Incredibly pleased with himself, Ianto pushed Jack’s head away and pecked his lips, “I do, now come on. Wear it for me”

“Fine” Jack sighed, turning his back to fish out the accessory from the bag on the counter that Ianto so badly wanted him to wear, “Happy?” He asked, shoving a pair of bunny ears on his head with a pout, “Of all the things you could have asked for-”

“I think it’s sweet” Ianto defended himself

Sidling up to him once again, Jack looped his arms around Ianto’s waist, “Yeah but you could have chosen something _sexy_ ”

Ianto wasn’t sure where exactly the words came from but they tumbled out of his mouth without his persimmon anyway, “I’d pick a cute captain over a sexy soldier any day” before he had the chance to feel embarrassed he darted forward a pressed a quick kiss to Jack’s adorably crinkled nose

Flustered is not a feeling Jack was confronted with often but the combination of Ianto calling him cute and kissing his nose within a span of seconds might just have done it, “Um, what was that?”

A little embarrassed but trying not to be, Ianto shrugged and slipped out of his hold, “Must be something in the air” he told him before walking off, partly to save face but also because he knew if he stayed in the kitchen with his lover any longer they wouldn’t be getting back to work for a long time and he had a lot of filing left to do if he wanted Sunday off to go visit his sister and her kids

Watching him go, Jack lifted a hand and ghosted his fingertips over the spot Ianto had kissed, it wasn’t often he felt this gooey inside but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. After all this time Ianto could still turn his world upside down at the drop of a hat, he still had the power to turn him into a fumbling schoolboy and he acted like he had no idea. Surely he must know the hold he had over him? After all this time he could still surprise him.

And honestly? Jack wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
